Love's Games II: Poker
by lady pancakes
Summary: Three highrollers who wanted everything... it was a big pot and they all wanted to win it. RJKaidou
1. Of Queens and Kings

Disclaimer: I own nothing here except the plot. Technically, the whole 'Love's Games' idea isn't mine but the concept for this story is mine.

**I. Of Queens and Kings (Prologue)**

_The King of Spades_

_And so he watched, eagerly, scrupulously._

_One false move and he would move in for the kill._

_He would win- he should win._

_He had betted everything on his hand._

He could sense her apprehension. Even without looking at her, he knew she was dreading every moment. He chanced a downward glance and all but smirked. Never in his life did he think he would see her in such a state. Her veil didn't hide her palpable fear; it didn't hide the confusion swimming in her eyes; it didn't hide all her anger. The mixture of emotions, he thought, made her look all the more alluring.

His conscience had gone against his rash decision yet, he would constantly ignore the constant mumbling at the back of his mind. This was what he wanted. It didn't matter to him that as of the moment they didn't see eye to eye. Eventually, he knew, she would come around.

_But if eventually never comes..?_

No. He chastised himself. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. It was all business. Strictly business. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk as he gave her figure a once-over. Yes, it was business but that didn't mean he couldn't mix in a bit of pleasure.

_Pleasure, yes. Definitely pleasure._

* * *

_The Queen of Hearts_

_She had everything to loose but almost nothing to win._

_At least that's what her naiveté told her._

_So she played safely._

_Not wanting to loose anymore than she already has. _

She would have glared at him, or at anyone for that matter, for looking at her like that. And the bastard was smiling too- as if he was enjoying her misery. Had it not been for the people in attendance, she would have kneed him in the groin or done something even more severe like a bullet to the head or slitting his throat- anything to wipe that arrogant smirk of his face.

_Deep breaths… deep breaths…_

No, it was much too early for murder. She gingerly touched her cross-shaped pendant and tried to calm herself. It had always helped calm her especially during recitals. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to help calm her at that moment. She was too preoccupied with the thought of not having the future she had always planned. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many new things she wanted to try, so many people she wanted to meet.

Fate- she did not believe in fate but now, considering her present circumstance, she started to believe. If fate did not exist, there would be nothing or no one to blame for her misfortune. So she believed, if not for the folly then for the sake of having a scapegoat.

Too preoccupied in her thoughts, she failed to hear the priest talk. A light nudge at the side made her snap out of her little reverie and look up.

"Do you accept this man in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?" And though she was out of her daze, everything the priest said sounded like a buzz. She closed her eyes and saw fate laughing at her, scoffing at her dreams. She had always been a cynic, too grounded to ever even think of a happily ever after, but cynicism can only go so far. Like every other cynic, she had brief lapses of idealism. And in those brief lapses, she thought about a bright future, a future where she had everything she wanted- everything she deserved, a happy future. She opened her eyes to reality and bitterly realized that there was no hope of her ever being happy.

"I do." And with those two words, she sealed her fate.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride."

Gingerly, he took off the veil and gently cupped her lovely face. Even with her radiant smile, he knew she was miserable. Her eyes said everything. Her smile did not reach her eyes. She looked at him with those miserable eyes and wondered if he made the right decision. He mentally shook himself and held his resolve- he would see his decision through. His tall frame bent to give his new wife a chaste kiss.

"You will be happy." He murmured, loud enough for her to hear, low enough so the others in attendance wont.

She closed her eyes and took in his words. Her amethyst eyes locked with his blue ones and she softly said, "Liar."

* * *

_The King of Diamonds_

_He was second fiddle- that much he knew._

_They paid almost no heed to him._

_He was not a threat._

_But that was exactly what he wanted them to think._

Behind his tinted glasses, he stared at the couple for what seemed like an eternity. How long ago did he envision himself to be the man beside her- to be her husband, to have her as a wife? However, that was a long gone dream. A dream that like his brandy snifter the night before, came flying ad crashing down, shattering into a million little pieces. He stood up together with everyone else and applauded the newlyweds.

As the couple marched down the aisle, he felt a part of him crumble. Every step they took, he felt like someone was wrenching his insides, killing him brutally. He felt his heart constrict. He took a deep breath and mustered a smile- he had to look happy. He had to calm himself.

"Is something wrong?" Kaidou looked down and saw the concerned face of his wife- his beautiful, loving and caring wife. _Wife_. And it hit him then, he had married first. Rei had to watch Maya walk down the aisle first. She had to watch them exchange vows first. She had to endure seeing him get married first. And he smirked at this revelation.

_Returning the favor, eh Rei?_

-TBC-

---

A/N

o Yes, yes… Ominous Whispers hasn't been updated in ages as well as Bitter Solace. Well, Lila (my computer) got sick (stupid virus). All my files went bye-bye and even the illegal music I spent hours on end downloading. Anyway, for those who give a damn, I will update those fics ASAP. I SWEAR.

o I love Poker. I really do. But I don't play for money, I'm too broke for that. I play for candy and whatnot. Hehehe…

Review/flame… whatever. Leave a message. I don't bite… err, well, I'm not rabid.


	2. Ante

Disclaimer: Still broke, still poor… still don't own a thing except for the plot.

**Chapter I: Ante**

Everyone's face was a blur. To Rei, they all looked the same. Well-wishing and unnecessary pleasantries, she dealt with it all. She even shook the hands of unknown dignitaries, her father's friends- she shook the hands and smiled at strangers, going as far as thanking them for their blessings and unwanted praises.

After the exhaustive pleasantries, the couple headed for the dance floor for their first dance. Rei graciously took her husband's hand and smiled pleasantly, if only to keep up the charade.

And so they danced like two graceful angels- gracefully gliding across the massive dance floor, dipping, twirling just like they did during the rehearsals. Rei could feel her father brimming with pride at her display of false nonchalance. She was proud of herself too, proud that she was brave enough and suppressed her urge to run away from the horrible nightmare that was her wedding.

The song was now coming to an end and Rei found herself unceremoniously dipped and kissed. She looked up, startled by her husband's actions. She wanted to glare but knew that she couldn't, not in front of everyone. Moreover, her husband looked particularly appealing when his eyes sparkled with mischief and mirth. It was a rare sight, something she knew she would not be seeing over the course of their marriage because he, Jared Masato, was almost as cold, if not colder, than her.

_Mister Pokerface. _

She knew about her husband- she was well informed. She knew about his coldness, his arrogance- the two things that made him a successful businessman. Any information not disseminated through word of mouth was acquired through research. Rei knew that even when he looked like an Apollo incarnate, he had the soul of Hades- at least that's what she made herself believe. She constantly reminded herself that behind those deceptive baby blue eyes was a man who thought nothing else of her than a business transaction.

"Rei?" His smooth, baritone voice called out.

"Hmm?"

Jared looked at her strangely before saying, "You're staring, is something on my face?"

"Uh, no. I was just thinking." She hastily mumbled.

_Cordial, you have to be cordial. People are watching… Kaidou is watching._

"About what?"

A new song played, and Rei all but smirked. Maybe if she played along, things won't be horrible as she predicted. Maybe if she played along, she might actually have a chance at being happy. Maybe if she played along, she could deceive herself.

"About how lucky I am to be married to you." She smiled up at him and wound her arms around his neck. "Dance with me."

* * *

Jared looked down at his wife, perplexed. Sure they had agreed to put on a show, but this, this went beyond their plans. Something was not right, he knew. Nevertheless, even if he knew there was something amiss, he simply could not refuse the first request of his lovely wife. He smirked as he put his hands on her waist and lead their merry dance. She was simply far too beautiful for him to resist. She looked stunning in her simple, satin gown- and her smile, a genuine one, was breathtaking.

_What game are you playing, little girl?_

While they danced, making a beautiful spectacle of themselves, Jared thought about possible explanations for Rei's current behavior, not that it wasn't a pleasant surprise, but he was not used to her being so… cordial. She was hostile, especially around him. Even with the people in attendance, he did not expect her to act this way. He had not expected her to take her role very seriously.

Keeping in mind that something was amiss, Jared smiled and pulled his wife's petite frame flush against his. He loved the feel of her soft body against his- a stark contrast to his masculine build. She was soft and beautifully curved in all the right places- best of all, she was his.

_Be careful, little girl. I know more about games than you do.

* * *

_

He tried to calm himself. She was not his; his anger was unwarranted. She was a married woman now, and her husband could do any damn thing he pleases to her.

_Husband…_

That word did not sit too well with him. They were kindred; she had said it herself a long time ago. They were still kindred, despite the fact that they were both married. He had done everything in his power to forget about their bond, to forget that they, according to her, were kindred spirits. It had taken him longer than he had expected, but as the days wore on and his love for his wife grew, eventually Rei was nothing more than a fond memory of a love gone wrong. But now that he was looking at her dancing with Jared, looking every bit as immaculate and regal, all that he fought to forget came flooding back.

And she was smiling, a rare, genuine smile. She smiled a lot when they were young. She was, he remembered, so happy back then. He remembered being the only person, other than her now deceased grandfather, to make her smile. But now she was smiling, and it was not because of him. He leaned against the pillar and vigilantly watched- envious that someone else made her smile that someone else got to see that rare smile.

_You don't deserve her. You're not kindred. _

Kaidou downed the rest of his champagne and made a pact with himself- even if he knew he was fighting a loosing battle, he was not going down without a fight. It was an impossible task, with both of them being married, but he simply could not allow Jared to win so very easily. He had come up with so many reasons as to why Jared did not deserve Rei; he was not there when she mourned the loss of her mother, he did not religiously send her casablancas on her birthday, he had not known her since childhood… and it went on and on- a million different reasons why he deserved her more than Jared.

Even if they were married, he knew Jared had not completely won yet. There was still a matter of heart. He knew, from personal experience and from years of observation, that Rei was not the type to love easily. He still had a chance, though slim.

_I'll bluff my way to a win._

With slow, purposeful strides, he walked over to the dancing couple and tapped the groom on the shoulder. Jared's blonde head turned slightly towards him, his blue eyes looking suspiciously irate. Kaidou smiled, ignoring the faint hostility, and calmly said, "Congratulations, Jared. Would you mind if I dance with the lovely bride?"

-TBC-

---

A/N

REVIEW damn it. There are almost 200 views and only 5 reviews. WTF? If it sucks, tell me so I can improve. Flame me if you want… Anything! Feedback is necessary.

It's my computer's fault that this came out later than planned. Something got f$ed up in the CPU hard drive and blah… insert confusing technical bullshit here

ANTE- a forced bet in which each player places an equal amount of money or chips into the pot before the deal begins. It guarantees a winning for each hand. (you all probably know this already)

Their hearts/feelings/emotions is their ante, hence the title 'Ante'. (bear with me on this, okay?) The succeeding chapter titles will still be related to poker because it's fun.

I love poker, which is why I took on this fic. I play for candy with my friends because I'm too broke to play for money… But Blackjack, well, that's a different story. :P


	3. We Begin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and a handful of lint... Yes, I am mindlessly broke. :( **

**III. We Begin**

Jared felt his wife's small hands squeeze his shoulders upon hearing Kaidou's request. The barely concealed look of horror on her face did not go unnoticed by the two men- Jared most of all. He did not know exactly what had happened between Rei and Kaidou in the past but he knew _enough_. He knew that once upon a time, Kaidou had been Jun Hino's protégé, that Kaidou had been to every event Jun and his lovely daughter had been to. He knew that Kaidou's marriage had been an archaic political marriage. And now that he was face to face with Kaidou, he knew, from the predatory gleam in his eyes, that he was pining for his new wife.

He knew what he wanted to do- he wanted to refuse Kaidou's request. But he couldn't- it wouldn't be diplomatic, it wouldn't be cordial.

_Because we all have to play._

Deceit was the theme for the day. They all had important roles to play. Jun, the supportive father and the honest politician, Rei, the quintessential trophy wife and he, unfortunately was to play the diplomatic businessman, cordial host and adoring husband. So how could he, the cordial host, possibly refuse a guest's request?

One look at Rei and he knew she knew what he was thinking about.

"Of course you can." With that, he hesitantly loosened his hold on Rei's petite frame and handed her off to Kaidou, but not before planting a chaste kiss on her luscious lips, to show where ownership lay.

* * *

Her heart did a little flip at Jared's chaste kiss, but that little flip did nothing to quell her fear of what's to come. 

_Kaidou… _

Inevitable circumstances have somehow become Rei's new pet peeve. Inevitable weddings, inevitable propositions, and now, the inevitable dance with the one man she had been trying her very best to avoid.

Rei felt her body stiffen as Kaidou moved closer. Just when he reached for her, she stopped him dead in his tracks with an icy glare that all but said 'Don't mess with me unless you want to be dismembered in the most painful way imaginable'. A small smile crept to her lips at Kaidou's stunned expression to her rather blunt visual warning. When Kaidou finally recovered, she had already wound her arms about his neck and started to sway to the music.

Her smile was short-lived when a mischievous grin appeared on her dancing partner's lips. Kaidou's imposing frame bent so his lips were close to her ear. "You play your part convincingly." He softly whispered in the most sensual voice she had ever heard from him.

_Sensual?! _It wasn't even possible- how could those words possibly sound sensual? There was nothing mildly sensual about 'you play your part convincingly'. Sensual was not a word commonly associated with Kaidou. He was a practical man, a tactician, a logical thinker. There was nothing sensual about him. Yet there she was, shivering in his grasp because of words that have somehow inconceivably become sensual.

_Damn you._

He was her confidante, her close friend, her fellow kindred spirit… He was the man she fancied herself in love with, but never in those younger years did she realize that Kaidou was just like any other man, that he too had an allure, and that he was also sensual. When she realized that, she began to panic. She could deal with Kaidou, her father's assistant. She could even deal with Kaidou, the worthless bastard who broke her heart. But she was having a hard time on handling Kaidou, the man- the married man who was being non-too subtle about his intentions. She panicked and looked around for a familiar face.

_Jared. _

Rei felt a slight tug on her hips and looked up. "Don't worry, I'll be returning you to him after this dance."

And there he was again, using that voice. She glared at him and tried her very best to act nonchalant. "Where's Maya?"

"Dancing with dignitaries."

Her perfectly shaped eyebrows arched at his instantaneous answer. "You mean campaigning?"

Knowing where the conversation was headed, he decided it was best to change topic. "That was a good show you put on at church."

"I do what I can."

She felt him stop, his hands gripping her hips tighter. "What for?"

"You know how these things work, Kaidou."

He bowed his head and grew somber for a while. When he looked at her, she could tell he was disappointed. "Yes, I just didn't expect you to be doing this."

"This? What pray tell is this?" She hotly demanded, being extra careful to keep her voice low enough so the other dancing couples could not overhear.

He let go of her hips for a moment and gestured generally about the reception area- flailing his hands desperately. "This show, this masquerade. Why are you doing all this?"

"I like to torture myself."

"Why?"

"I'm a masochist." Came her sardonic reply.

Kaidou dropped his head, defeated. "Rei, I know you. I can tell when you're lying."

"Of course you can, lying is your specialty." She finished her retort with a saccharine smile.

"Rei, please, I know you need help."

Fleetingly forgetting about their guests, Rei stopped dancing and looked at Kaidou pointedly. "This isn't the place for this discussion, Kaidou."

He, also shortly forgetting about where they were, dragged Rei to the balcony- a better reception for 'this discussion'.

Not at all pleased with being dragged around during her own wedding, in a rather uncomfortable gown, Rei snatched her hand from Kaidou's grasp and gave him the most scathing glare she could muster. "What are we doing here?"

"We have to talk." He answered calmly.

"About what?"

He looked at her pleadingly with those steel blue eyes and said, "I just want to help you."

"Help me with what?" She angrily demanded, "There's nothing you can 'help' me with."

"I know you, Rei." He declared.

Rei crossed her arms and looked Kaidou straight in the eyes. "No, you _knew_ me. Now, you don't."

Undeterred, he inched closer, "I know the girl I kissed eight years ago."

Her expression was deadpan, her mouth set into a thin line. "She died when you left."

"I wont leave you now." He knew it was a nearly impossible declaration, but he wanted her to listen- he wanted… He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted from her, but he knew he wanted something and he knew she was the only person who could give him what he wanted.

She surprisingly threw her head back and laughed for the first time in weeks, "We both know that's a lie. And," She raised her right hand and showed him her platinum wedding band, "you're a bit late, Kaidou." With that she went back to the reception area to look for Jared.

**TBC

* * *

**

**AN**

Forgive, forgive for the late update. I swear, the next one will be in two/three days… I've been experiencing connection problems and the DSL people aren't helping… DAMN THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The title for this chapter was supposed to be 'The Cards are Dealt' but it's too long so I stuck with 'We Begin'… I guess things will pick up from here. :D

**Review, flame… whatever… anything is welcome.**

A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! MWAH!!! ME LOVES YOU ALL!


	4. Interlude: Idealism

Disclaimer: Still broke… still own nothing… too tired… ugh… I like ellipses. Yey…

**IV-A. Interlude: Idealism**

After the festivities, after the guests have left, after the grand reception, after that incident with Kaidou, Rei, for the first time in weeks, breathed a sigh of relief. For so many weeks, she had to keep up a rather exhausting charade. Now that the wedding and the reception was done, there was no need to keep up the charade. Well, except for when they were to attend parties, galas and such.

Ungracefully hoisting the train of her gown, Rei proceeded to walk to where the elevators were. After an exhausting couple of weeks, she wanted nothing more that to cry herself to sleep.

When she neared the executive elevator, she saw the familiar blonde head of her husband and another unfamiliar blonde head talking by the elevator. She hid before she could be seen and observed her new husband philandering on their wedding night with some woman in a dress that left very little to the imagination. A few seconds later, the blonde laughed and stood on her tiptoes to give Jared a little peck on the cheek.

She didn't know why, but that little peck and the fact that Jared did nothing to discourage it, had her tightly clenching the train of her gown. The rational part of her tried to reason- the woman could be an associate, a close friend… or a mistress. Rei tried to ignore her latter suspicion, but her mind wouldn't listen and she wasn't able to cast the suspicion aside.

When the blonde was out of sight, Rei resumed walking back to the elevator where she joined a surprised and rather guilty-looking Jared. That look, that guilty, _I just got caught_ look was all she needed for evidence. She wanted to accuse him, call him out, ask him about the blonde… but she didn't. She was too tired to even accuse him of anything. Her little episode with Kaidou had exhausted her and she just wanted to rest.

Neither one of them said a thing on the elevator ride to their suite. Rei kept looking forward, her face nonchalant- albeit, tired. She cast a sidelong glance to Jared and found him leaning against the elevator, his eyes fixed on the elevator door. Once they entered the lavishly decorated hotel suite, Rei headed straight for the plush, canopy bed while Jared headed for the bathroom.

There was nothing vaguely romantic about their first night as a married couple. Jared had not offered to carry her to their suite in his arms, nor did he even try to make a move on her- not that she wanted him to. The only thing that could be considered remotely romantic was the red rose petals scattered on top of the frilly, canopy bed and the lit scented candles. Rei huffed angrily, she never really liked roses and all the scented candles were making her lightheaded.

Jared immerged from the bathroom, sans jacket and tie. His once crisp, white shirt was untucked and unbuttoned halfway. It was the first time she'd seen him look so casual, and, as much as she hated to admit it, he looked unbelievably good. Without even looking at her, he walked towards the door and quickly mouthed, "I'm going out. I'll be quick."

Rei refused to dignify whatever he said with a response.

When she heard the door slam shut, she began the tedious task of removing her gown. Rei had no time to worry about Jared and his little affairs on the side- she didn't even love the man, why would it matter? If he wanted to jeopardize their marriage, then she'd let him. She didn't even know why she gave a damn when she saw him talking to that blonde.

_Just another man…_

Rei reached and flailed helplessly as she tried to undo the laces of the corseted gown. Sadly, it wasn't an easy task. When she put on the gown, she had an Abigail of sorts to do the intricate lacing. When it was clear that she needed help unlacing the dress, she fell to the bed and started to cry. How was it that what was considered the happiest day of a woman's life turned out to the most miserable day of her life?

It was unusual of her to cry. She had always been a strong person, but the present circumstances left her tired and weak. What was worse was that she had no one to comfort her or anyone to just listen- she was alone.

_No! I am not beaten. I can still win this. _

She sat up, determined not to feel down despite all the unfortunate events that happened as of late. She tried the corset again, and yet again miserably failed. Then, she felt two large hands working undoing the laces.

_Jared…Back so soon?_

"Thank you." Rei mumbled almost incoherently when he finished. She didn't even hear him come in.

A part of her wanted to despise Jared, but the other part wanted to learn to like him, that part of her wanted things to work out… that even if this wasn't what she had planned for herself, maybe, just maybe, she could make things work. But how could things possibly work? She saw him with another woman on their wedding night.

Rei tried to clear her mind. Why was she thinking about this again? She did not love the man; she didn't even care for him. There was no possible way for things to ever work out- and the man had a mistress!

_Idealism can only go so far._

Being optimistic never helped her. She had been optimistic about her father and his intentions of taking her back, but look where that got her. She had been optimistic about Kaidou and _that_ kiss, but he married someone else and forgot about her. Rei had given up on optimism- and on men. They have brought nothing but pain in her life. She was tired of pain- she wanted to be happy.

Everything had always been a struggle. Her mother's life, her father's love, even Kaidou's love… Now, even her happiness has become a struggle. She was growing tired of struggling- if happiness was not for her then she would just accept the fact that her life will always be miserable.

She was too lost in thought that she did not sense that Jared was kneeling right in front of her, looking intently at her face.

She felt his rough hand cup her face, his thumb wiping away the trail of black smear that her tears and mascara made. "So you do know how to cry."

Rei batted his hand and pushed him away. "Go to hell."

* * *

Jared lost his footing after Rei's non-too-friendly shove, but regained it and quickly stood back up. He smirked the smug smirk he knew irritated her and said, "This marriage-"

"…is a charade and nothing more." She interrupted before he could even finish.

He gave a little shake of the head and tried to calm himself down. He never liked being interrupted. His subordinates knew that very well. The unfortunate soul stupid enough to interrupt the notorious Jared Masato was fired on the spot- the poor soul didn't even get to plead his case.

Jared cleared his throat and spoke as if he hadn't been interrupted, "-could work."

His lips curved into an all-to sexy grin at her bewildered expression. "What?" He heard her ask.

"Us…we can try to make this work." He gestured to the two of them.

She snorted again, something he realized she often did, "Work? What makes you think I want things to work? I want nothing to do with you!"

Undaunted by the coldness in her voice, Jared once again walked towards his lovely wife. This time, he opted to sit on the bed rather than kneel in front of her- lest she shoves him away again. As he moved closer, he noticed her slowly inching away from him. Before she could get off the bed, he grabbed her arm and yanked it, making her clumsily fall on top of him. He clamped a strong arm around her waist to keep her immobile and held her face.

In a deep and husky voice that epitomized sensuousness, he said, "You're a terrible liar, sweetheart."

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

I know, I know. I promised this a loooong time ago, but I got busy and had an extreme case of vertigo. Vertigo is unbelievably terrible- the whole damn world was effin spinning!

So yeah… Interlude. But technically, not an interlude… Well, in a way, this chapter is. Gawd, I'm no good at explaining technicalities. Anyhoo, just try to understand it, okay?

**IV-B. Interlude: Touch**

Review, flame… whatever. :D

This is so long overdue: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. DisconnectSelfDestruct, Jared or Kaidou? hmmm… hmmmmm


	5. Interlude: Touch

Disclaimer: Ditto

**IV-B. Interlude: Touch**

"You're a terrible liar, sweetheart." That was the only warning she got before he gently brought her head down to his for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, something she had not expected, and she found herself responding to him. She felt his teeth nip her bottom lip and, surprisingly, she reciprocated the gesture. Rei heard a low, feral growl escape his lips before he flipped her over so that she was now lying beneath him. His kisses rained down on her- her jaw, her exposed neck, the sensitive spot behind her ear. All too soon, his lips were back on hers again, tempting, making her forget, making her almost loose her resolve.

_Almost_.

Before he could lower his head down for another kiss, the hands that were once tangled around his neck found their way onto his chest, giving him an all-too familiar shove. She tried to get away, going as far as clawing on his chest so he would let go. Her nails dug through his shirt to his skin and she heard him curse in pain before he loosened his hold on her.

When she was completely out of his reach, she looked at him indignantly and demanded, "Why are you doing this?"

Getting up from the bed seemingly unscathed, Jared leaned against one of the bedpost, looked at her bemusedly and licked his lips. "Because I know what you want."

"You don't know me well enough to know what the hell I want!" Rei backed away a few paces more, trying in vain to keep her now unlaced gown up.

He strode casually toward her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. "I know you Rei, more than you think."

"Liar."

"I know about your relationship with your father- how you're just some pretty little trinket he dangles around to impress his friends. I know how much you hate your relationship with him. I know about your disappointment for the way he treated you after your mother's death. I know that and so much more, Rei."

Her eyes began to water. Why was he doing all this? She kept taking nervous steps back, unaware that she was walking to a corner. When she finally felt the wall against her bare back, she felt like a cornered animal. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I be doing this?"

"What are you trying to do, Jared?" She asked, her voice almost pleading. "What do you want?"

* * *

Jared stared, mildly surprised at the desperation in her voice. Her voice was broken and weak, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. 

He walked towards her, slowly, purposely, like a predator stalking its prey. It didn't matter that she was on the brink of tears- he knew she was stronger than that, so he pressed on.

"What do I want?"

She was the master at hiding emotions- even as she was crying in front of him; he knew there was something she was keeping. He knew that behind her beautiful amethyst eyes, there was something more- an emotion that she was trying to keep from him. The thought angered him. If she wasn't going to be completely honest, then he saw no reason to be honest as well.

His cold blue eyes locked with hers. With a menacing grin, he dropped her head to her ear, his hot breath sending shivers throughout her body, "I don't know what I want, but I'm enjoying what I'm doing."

"I hope you rot in hell, you bastard."

"I will, sweetheart, I will."

* * *

**AN**

I guess I have to explain myself now.

It's painfully short, I know, and I apologize. I've been very busy as of late. It might not be the same for you on your side of the world, but in my side of the world, Midterm week has just ended.

Yes, MIDTERMS. And I am really trying not to fail in any of my subjects so… yeah

It's been what? A million years since I updated and I update with this teeny chapter… Well, I have several days off from uni and work so I can update this very soon. The next chap is already 60 percent done.

There was this typo in the previous chap, _Then, she felt two large hands working undoing the laces_. Yeah, too lazy to go back and fix that. I have several typos in all my fics but I don't have a beta, and I'm really not looking for one, so yeah… there will be typos.

Review, flame, pelt me with tomatoes… Whatever.


	6. The Games We Play

Disclaimer: vlahvlahvlah…

**V: The Games We Play**

The ocean splashing against the breakwater and the chirping of crickets were the only sounds that could be heard that night. The park was empty, save for a lone woman sitting on one of the many benches, smoking.

Rei sat and watched the raging water splash against the breakwater. She closed her amethyst eyes and smiled as trickles of ocean water occasionally misted her face. She took a long drag of her cigarette and wondered briefly how her husband would react if he found out she smoked.

_Probably wont care._

_Stop it!_

Why was she even thinking about him again? She shook her head and rid her mind of thoughts of him. The night was far too precious to be wasted on him.

The gentle night breeze carried the distinct smell of the ocean- that and the smell of smoke coming from her newly lit cigarette.

Her eyes wandered from the water to the many trees that lined the serene and secluded park. The place was still as pristine as before- immaculately clean and dreadfully quiet, just the way she liked it.

Resting her head on the back of the bench, Rei watched the luminescent moon-it shined in all its radiant glory and she couldn't help but smile. It had been such a long time since she'd seen a full moon.

"I didn't know you smoke."

She turned her head in the direction to the all-too familiar voice, her smile now gone. She silently cursed her bad luck. Of all the people in the world, he was the second person she did not want to see, first of course would be her husband.

_Why don't you just leave me alone?_

Her mind briefly drifted to eight years ago, when she thought she was in love with him, when she thought he returned her love, when she thought he'd never leave like her mother and father did.

_To be young and ignorant…_

Her thoughts grew dark and she mentally shook herself.

_No use thinking about the past. _

Of course he didn't know. She had gone to great lengths to make sure her secret was safe. Settling comfortably into the bench, she chose not to respond and resumed looking at the moon.

"You know, those things could kill you." He said as he sat beside her on the bench.

_Yes, I'm hoping they do._

Again, she chose not to respond. Maybe her silence will drive him away… _Maybe_.

"You're risking lung cancer, you know."

_Apparently not. _

Exasperated, Rei turned to face the blonde and glared.

"What do you want?"

* * *

_What do I want?_

He grew somber for a while, his face looking serious as if he was conscientiously contemplating the answer. He looked at her irritated profile and closed his eyes. What did he want? Tangible, material possessions and the occasional happiness and success- those were what the ton wanted. But he didn't care for material things; they offer only brief satisfaction. He wanted more than that. He wanted something he knew he could never have. Something he knew he didn't deserve.

What he wanted was something only Rei could give. Something he knew she would never give him.

_I want… I want another chance even if I don't deserve it._

"What do people usually want, Rei?" he asked despondently. It was safer than telling the truth. Had he told her what he truly wanted, she would not have believed him- and justly so. And even if she believed him, she would never give him another chance. He, as much as he hated to admit it, didn't deserve her trust, he didn't deserve another chance… and most importantly, he didn't deserve her. He looked at his clasped hands and sighed.

_I don't deserve her…_

But, he thought, Jared didn't deserve her either. She deserved someone better.

"That doesn't answer my question!" She snapped. Rei never snapped at him before, never used that biting tone, never even raised her voice at him. Kaidou looked at her and sighed. His Rei has changed and he knew he was partially at fault.

_My Rei…_

"I thought it was rhetorical."

She was silent for a moment, staring blankly at him. "I started smoking after I found out about the engagement," her voice was even, her face unreadable, "Stress, I suppose. No one knows and I intend to keep it that way."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"You're killing yourself because of him."

"You give him too much importance."

"Isn't he?"

To this, she didn't respond. Instead, she took a long drag and closed her eyes. He noticed then, even when smoking, how graceful, how impeccably perfect she looked- with her neck slightly arched back and her luscious lips blowing noxious fumes into the night air. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he found himself lost in her intense stare.

"Maybe I just want to die?"

"Maybe... maybe not."

"Why does it have to be about him?"

"Why not?

"Maybe I'm just sick of life."

"Maybe…"

"Why are you here, Kaidou?" She stared at him so intensely that he couldn't help but finally look away. Her eyes, he surmised a long time ago, was his kryptonite. They read his mind, his soul, they see past all his lies and pretense- she could see him. _Him_- not the politician or political prodigy but the real him.

"I just came here to think."

"I see."

Without thinking, he asked, "How was the honeymoon?"

She smiled at him cynically, "What do you think?"

* * *

From where he stood, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he had a clear view of Kaidou. He could clearly see the softening of his eyes as he spoke to his wife. _His wife_. Jared didn't like that look- it was the look of a man in love. But what he didn't like more was the predatory gleam in his deceitfully innocent eyes- it was the look of a man who had a plan.

He had known beforehand that his father-in-law's protégé and his lovely wife had a history. It was something he had discussed with the older Hino, but he quickly dismissed it and said it was nothing that should concern him, as it was only a childhood crush.

"_That was nothing, boy! She was just a child. As for Kaidou, well, Rei was like a sister to him."_ Jun Hino's words echoed in his mind. _"That was a long time ago, it meant absolutely nothing."_

But looking at them now, chatting, enjoying their little midnight rendezvous, Jared knew it wasn't 'nothing' and he knew that Kaidou didn't see Rei as a little sister.

_Little sister indeed._

He continued to watch as they continued to talk, oblivious of his presence. His eyes narrowed as his gaze fell on her, specifically, the back of her gorgeous little head.

_You little minx. You wont get away with this._

He thought she was beyond cheating and lowly little games. Apparently, as he looked at her and Kaidou talking, she wasn't. She was just like them- a dirty player playing a dirty game. He could very easily walk in on them and their little conversation and demand what was going on, claim what was rightfully his and even beat Kaidou to a pulp if necessary but that would be un-Jared of him- it wouldn't be cool. No, he had special plans for his dear wife when she got back home. As for Kaidou, he would have to keep a watchful eye on him.

_I didn't come this far to loose to someone like you. _

TBC

* * *

A/N

Late again. I apologize. But yeah, no more interludes.

Fast forward, right?

Tut-tut… don't fret. The gaps shall be filled! And yes, they are done with their honeymoon, I planned to write it in a linear fashion but figured that would be too boring so I changed the timelines and all. So yeah, bear with me okay.

This will all make sense eventually.

NOTE: I haven't read this through yet so it might be revised/ typos might be found and removed so yeah. I just want to submit this chap.

In other news, I was hospitalized. Well, only for 2 days. Still. Me had a boo-boo. Lol.

Thanks to the reviewers. Please don't be fed up with me just yet.

Review/pelt/donate money/ whatever. D Me loves you all!


End file.
